narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hyūga Secret Technique: Eiryū
Questions 1. Please indicate the animal species who teach this type of Sage Mode. : I do not intend to use a specific animal in this application as this depends on lots of animals which can be found within nature. This is based on real life as it takes content from Dantianism. 2. How does it differ from other established Sage Mode usages? : As I said it is based on real life rather than a theory. It was a lost art, taught and forgotten by the Hyuga Clan’s earliest ancestor is that which originally led to the creation of the first animal sages, as they were naturally capable of manipulating natural energy. At one period of time, monks who sought to connect to the spirit of the earth managed to do so, through sheer spiritual meditation and worship. However, after the princess stole the chakra from the Shinju, one of the greatest forces of nature, the spiritual connection was severed. Thus, spiritual meditation proved not to be enough. More was needed. To reestablish this connection, the third Son of the elder child worked diligently and constantly, but soon found it nearly impossible. Just as he was about to give up, he discovered that by controlling the energy in one’s own body was the key to controlling the energy of nature, as he relied on his father’s work that chakra was made from spiritual and physical energy. Originally, the third son of the Elder child attempted to control the chakra he was bestowed with to gather control over the energy of nature. That was not sufficient. It wasn’t enough to recreate the connection between the spirit of nature. The hyuga ancestor was forced to retreat to the drawing board. There, he concluded that the energy required to create chakra was the energy that needed to be strengthened, harnessed, manipulated. Chakra wasn’t the key, but the physical and spiritual energies that created it was required. This would be no easy task, nearly impossible, but it was his responsibility to try. He had to succeed. It was essential to man. To control one’s internal energies, they needed to have more than the mental fortitude required. They also needed an amazing degree of self control over their physical body, gaining absolute control over their spiritual and physical energy alike through the two different activities. In this, the training commenced. Meditation, studying the natural movements of the animals, the Hyuga sought the easy connection that they had. The connection he so desired would be obtained. His mental exercises consisted of sitting perfectly still, listening to the soothing calls of nature, the energy that scattered across the world, feeling it brush against his body, his soft skin. Physically, he imitated the animals, twelve major animals who showed qualities of absorbing natural energy He imitated their behavior, attack patterns and movements. After years of doing this, he began mending his own energy together, strengthening them, controlling how they flowed and where they flowed. He controlled how vicious the flow was and how smooth the flow was. More importantly, he discovered the points in which they flowed, how they passed through those meridians and what happened when they did. He mastered this, mastered the entire process. Lately, after the fourth shinobi war. This fighting style appeared amongst the Hyūga. However, it is taught to few of the main branch members and is forbidden for the side branch to learn. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : This process of internal cultivation and martial art of physical enhancement and prosperity lead to the absorption and control of natural energy. What he gathered in the end were three produces: perfect chakra control, incredible, exceptional martial art skills and Senjutsu. Each meridian dictates the release of an element, in which these meridians lie in specific organs. By controlling which energy flow through this meridian, one can dictate the element released. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : There are no clear weaknesses to this technique as it isn't sage mode. So it doesn't have the drawbacks of sage mode. The problem with this technique is that the user has to do it all day which gives them restrictions as they are not free to do what ever they want because this art should be practiced daily. If it isn't the abilities granted to the user by this technique will be lost. It is debatable on wether this technique gives the ability to use sage mode jutsu or not. If anymore details are needed, the reviewer may speak to me in chat if he/she wishes. 5. Will your character have an unique/new Cursed Seal? If yes, use as much detail as possible in this process. If not, leave the following questions blank. : ' 5. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? : ' 6. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : '' World Devastator (talk) 06:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Applications